


Dean one-shots

by arlene28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection (once written) of dean/reader one shots.</p><p>Feel free to request anything and to leave any comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Drive

Night Drive

 

I walk out of the warehouse with a tired sigh, stretching my arms above my head to ease the back ache I have. I look at Dean and he seems to be just as tired as I am. It was a tough job, clearing out the nest of vampires, made even tougher by the fact that Sam was ill so had to stay behind at the bunker. I shiver slightly as it’s got a lot colder and I was the dumbass that didn’t bring a jacket.

“Here.” Dean says, handing me his jacket.

“You sure?” I ask.

“Yeah, Babe.” He smiles, nodding.

“Thanks.”

I wrap the jacket round me, inhaling the scent of Dean that’s imbedded in the leather. I smile at the comfort I feel from it. I go to get in the back of the Impala but hesitate when Dean smirks at me.

“Oh yeah! No Sam so I can sit in the front!” I laugh, happy to finally sit in the front.

Dean shakes his head at me with a big grin and gets in the car. I stretch out in the front seat and close my eyes. Dean puts on Metallica and starts the engine. We’d already decided earlier that we weren’t going to stop at a motel as the bunker is only a four hour drive away from the warehouse. I smile as I feel Dean’s hand rest on my thigh as he drives. Just as I start dozing off my cell phone starts ringing.

“Hi Sam.” I say then hold my phone away from my ear as I hear coughing on the other end.

Dean gives my phone a worried look. 

“Hey.” Sam says miserably on the other end.

“You feeling any better?” I ask sympathetically.

“No. How’d the job go?” He asks.

I smile at the fact that he’s feeling terrible but is still worried about us.

“As expected. We’re fine. For once neither of us even got injured. All vamps are dead.”

“Good. Are you coming straight back or staying at a motel?”

“What do you want us to pick up for you Sam?” I laugh.

“What? Nothing! I was just…”

“Sam, I know you too well. You’re nice enough to not want to make us come back if we’re too tired but you’re really hoping we are coming back so we can get you something.” I smile.

“So?”

“We’re coming back.”

“Can you get me some cough syrup and aspirin then please?” He asks.

I can just see his puppy dog eyes as he asks and it makes me giggle slightly. I love both boys. Dean I’m IN love with and Sam is like a brother to me.

“Sure we can. Although I still think you should see if Cas can heal you.”

“Nah, it’s just a cold and I don’t want to become dependent on Cas healing me for everything.”

“Okay then. It’s about a four hour journey so try to get some rest till we get back. Alright?”

“Okay. Bye.”

I hang up, shaking my head at Sam. 

“He okay?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. He needs us to pick up a couple of bits though.”

“There’s a few places along the way.” Dean nods.

I smile and look down at my legs. I frown as I realise I have vamp blood all over my jeans. I crawl over the seats into the back where I keep an overnight bag with clothes in. Dean gives me a quizzical look as I take my sneakers off and strip my jeans down my legs. His look turns into a leer as he enjoys the view of my knickers clad bottom half.

“Watch the road, perv.” I laugh, catching his eye.

“Hey, you’re the one giving me a striptease.” He quips, smirking.

“My jeans had blood all over them.”

I pull on the skirt that was in my bag, frowning as I realise I’d used all the jeans that were in there. I’ll have to remember to put more in there. I put my sneakers back on and crawl back into the front seat. I sit with my head leaning against the window watching the scenery go past. Dean puts his hand back on my thigh, rubbing his thumb over my bare skin in circles. I sigh at the feel of his hand and slide down the seat a little bit, making his hand go higher up my thigh. I moan as his fingers start to run up and down the inside of my thigh. He smirks at me, loving that he can turn me on so easily. I gasp as his fingers run up my clothed pussy. 

“Dean!” I whine as his fingers start moving under my panty line.

He smirks again and continues to push his fingers into my panties. He groans and shifts in his seat as he discovers how wet I already am. I moan as he runs his finger along the inside of my pussy lips. I squirm in the seat trying to get his finger to put more pressure on me. He laughs at my actions. I groan as he presses his finger into my clit, rubbing back and forth. I throw my head back and gasp as he rubs my clit over and over again. He keeps glancing over at me but has to keep looking back at the road. I whimper as the pressure builds in the bottom of my stomach. I lift my hips trying to cause more friction.

“That’s it, Baby, help me make you cum.” He whispers.

I moan, gripping onto the car door with one hand whilst moving the other hand under my top to squeeze my breast. I moan as I pinch my nipple to the same rhythm of his finger. He adds another finger and rubs my clit with both. Dean starts rubbing round and round instead of just back and forth. I’m panting as he takes me higher and higher. Suddenly my climax hits me and I arch as I cum all over his fingers. I cry out his name and he chuckles with male satisfaction. When I’m finished he lifts his fingers in front of my face so I can see my juices coating them. I moan as he puts his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean.

“You taste so good, Baby.” He says seductively.

I practically purr as I curl up against his side, his arm over the back of my seat. I look down at the bulge in his pants and smile mischievously. I run my hand down his (marvellously chiselled) abs and over his bulge. His breath hitches as my hand comes in contact with his erection. I begin to rub him through his jeans and he moans, sliding his hips forwards on his seat slightly. I start undoing his pants and he gasps as I lift his erection out.

“What are you doing, Baby?” He asks huskily.

“Returning the favour.” I reply smiling at him.

I lower my head to his lap and lick the tip of his cock. He twitches and moans, placing his hand on my head. I push my mouth down on his cock and he cries out, grabbing a fistful of my hair. He doesn’t try to get me to take him deeper. Dean lets me set the depth. He’s passionate during sex but gentle too, letting me set the pace. I take him deeper until he hits the back of my throat.

“Oh freaking hell, Baby, that’s so good.” He gasps.

I moan around his cock and he thrusts slightly. He gently but firmly grabs my upper arm and pulls me up.

“Dean? What…?” I gasp, wondering why he stopped me. 

He pulls the car screeching onto a woodland lane, off the road. He turns the Impala off and grabs my hair, pulling me towards him so he can ravish my mouth. I moan as he plunges his tongue into my mouth, tangling it with my tongue. He tastes so good. I arch into him as he deepens the kiss even further. I run my hands up his chest under his t-shirt. He grabs my ass, pulling me even closer.

“In the back.” He growls at me.

I climb over the seat and he gets out of the front and into the backdoor. I pull him down on top of me, lying flat on the back seat. I push his shirt off his arms as he continues kissing me. I wrap my legs round his waist rubbing my pussy against his erection. He growls and pushes my top up over my breasts, kneading them through the fabric of my lace bra. I throw my head back, moaning his name. Dean kisses his way down my neck, yanking the cups of my bra down and exposing my breasts. I arch and cry out as he sucks a nipple into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. I run my hands down to his waist and tug his t-shirt up. He leaves my breast just long enough for me to pull his t-shirt over his head. When he goes back to sucking my nipple I scratch my nails lightly down his back. He moans into my breast as I grind my pussy against him again. He kneels up, lifting me with him. He pulls his jacket off me and lifts my top over my head, tossing it onto the front seat. He kisses me again, ravishing my mouth hungrily. I moan into his mouth and begin to ride him, grinding my soaking wet panties over his cock. 

“Oh, Baby, yeah.” He gasps.

“Dean, please!” I moan. 

He pushes me back down on my back and tears my panties off. I gasp at the sting caused by the snapping elastic. Dean grabs my ass, lifting my hips up so he can thrust his cock into my pussy. I cry out as he stretches me, digging my nails into his shoulders. I wrap my legs round his waist as he thrusts in and out of me. He leans over me and kisses me, hard. I lift my hips in time to his thrusts and cry out his name when he pushes one thumb onto my clit. I’m moaning non-stop as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. He’s moving his hips in a slightly twisting motion which is making his cock hit my g-spot every time. I feel the pressure building in the bottom of my stomach again and I start panting, head spinning from all the sensations he’s causing.

“Dean!” I moan.

“That’s it, Baby, cum for me.” He groans into my ear.

I can feel him twitching inside me and I know he’s getting close. I also know he won’t cum until I do, though. He bites down slightly on a sensitive spot on my neck and I come apart. I arch screaming his name as I cum. My pussy clenches him and his rhythm becomes erratic as he cums too. I cry out again as my climax continues whilst I feel his seed fill me. When our climaxes finish we collapse into a sweaty, breathless tangle on the back seat. He kisses me gently as I’m still panting for air and I wrap my arms round his neck. He strokes his hand through my hair as we just gaze into each other’s eyes for a minute. 

“As much as I’d like to stay this way forever, Baby, we need to get back.” Dean says quietly.

“I know.” I smile.

We get out of the car and pull our clothes back on. I frown at him, holding my ruined panties up and he just smirks. 

“I haven’t got any knickers now, Dean.” I pout.

He just shrugs and gets in the car. I get into the passenger seat curling my legs up and leaning against the door. I wrap Dean’s jacket round me feeling protected and loved. He starts the car and then looks at me, frowning questioningly.

“You haven’t got any panties?” He says.

“No, you ripped the only pair I had.” I mock frown at him.

“So, you’re gonna be sitting next to me this whole drive pantiless?”

“Yep.” I smirk at him.

I move his jacket up slightly and open my legs, knowing the view it gives him. He groans, knuckles turning white on the steering wheel.

“It’s gonna be a long ass drive.” He moans.

“Well, quicker we get back home, quicker I can fix the situation.” I smirk.

 

I’m pretty sure Dean broke every speed limit that night. I felt very guilty the next morning when I realised we’d completely forgotten about Sam’s medicines but I got to drive the Impala to the nearest pharmacy, so I didn’t feel TOO guilty.


	2. Stranger in a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out your fiance cheated on you, you head to a bar. What could you possibly do to get over it? Or should i say WHO could you do?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- malugargula. hope you like it.

“You son of a bitch!” I scream, throwing a picture frame at his head.

“Baby, wait! I can explain!” He yells back, clutching a sheet to his crotch.

“What?! Explain what?! I’m sorry, did your clothes mysteriously vanish? Then you accidentally tripped and landed in this skanks vagina?!”

“Hey! I’m not a skank!” The big breasted Barbie skank cries.

“Babe, please! Listen to me!” My now ex- fiancé shouts.

“Fuck you! I wasted three years of my life on you!” I scream grabbing my bag, keys and phone.

I run out of the door, get in my car and drive to the nearest motel. I check in and go into my room, collapsing on the bed. I curl up and just cry. Three years! Three fucking years! I gave up a job that I loved, moved half way across the country and became a Martha Stewart doppelganger for him! Then he just jumps into bed with someone else! How do I tell my friends and my family? What are they going to think of me?  
What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? Do I try to make a new start here? Should I go back, swallow my pride, and get back to my old life? I don’t know! I just know that after I wallow in self-pity for the rest of the day, I’ll dust myself off and be fine. I will not quit! I will not go running back to that bastard! 

 

A few hours later I decide that I’m bored of the motel room. I clean my face, re apply my makeup and head to the bar across the street. As I step out of my door I see a gorgeous black ’67 impala in a parking space. Nice! There are two guys heading into the room to that parking space. Figures the owner of a car that nice would be gay. Just my luck!

“I’m telling you, Man! Vampires! It’s definitely vampires!” The shorter says to the taller one.

I stifle a laugh. Gay Twilight freaks! I shake my head and carry on to the bar. I plan on get very very drunk. So drunk I won’t have any issues sleeping tonight. I head in and grab a stool at the bar. I order a line of shots and start knocking them back. The bar bill is going to be extortionate! I can really hold my liquor. Good thing I still have my ex’s credit card! Ha, serves him right!  
Just as I finish my shots a gorgeous looking guy comes and sits next to me. I don’t really pay attention at first, just order more drinks. I down them and order more. I’m still not even tipsy yet.

“Bad day?” Gorgeous guy says with a half-smile.

“Could say that.” I say.

“You can really hold your liquor.” He smirks.

“Yep. Wanna drink?” I smirk back.

“Sure. Am I paying?” He says cheerfully.

“Nope. My cheating ex is!” I grin, flashing the credit card.

“Well, Amen to that. Name’s Dean.” He laughs.

I tell him my name and order our drinks. We chat and flirt for a while. I decide to change my game plan. Screw going back to my motel room and sleeping, I think I might just see if Dean wants to keep me company for a few hours instead. I’m just about to ask him when a really tall guy walks up to us. The realisation hits me.

“You’re the two gay Twilight freaks with the really sweet Impala!” I blurt out.

The tall guy stares at me in confusion. Dean is switching between confused to insulted to complimented and back again. I bite my lip as I blush scarlet. Obviously the alcohol is affecting me more than I thought because I really did not mean to say that out loud. 

“We’re not gay! We’re brothers!” Dean exclaims.

“Yeah, brothers! I’m Sam.” The tall one gasps finally.

“Oh! Right. I’m sorry. I saw you both going into a room together and just assumed… you know.” I reply, cheeks on fire with my embarrassment. 

“And we sure as hell do not like twilight! I swear I’d behead those sparkling morons without even being asked.” Dean says.

“Yeah okay. You look fit enough but you don’t look like you could kill something as strong as a vampire.” I laugh.

The brothers share a smirk. Obviously some kind of inside joke there. I order more drinks for Dean and I. 

“Do you want a drink, Sam?” I ask.

“Um, no, thanks. I’m going to head back to the room, Dean.” Sam replies, blinking adorable little puppy dog eyes at me.

“It’s alright Sammy. She’s spending her cheating ex’s money not hers. Have a drink or two to help her out.” Dean smirks.

“No, honestly it’s fine. I need to get some sleep.” Sam says heading out of the bar.

Dean and I down about another three rounds. He leans forwards a bit and smiles at me, eyes crinkling at the corners. I smile back. 

“So, interested in having some different fun?” Dean asks.

“I was starting to think you’d never ask. Guess we’re going back to my room?”

“Well, I can always get Sam to sleep in the car.” He laughs.

“No, my room’s fine.” I smile.

We head outside and I shiver slightly in the cool night air. Dean throws his arm round me and even before I think about it, I lean up and plant my lips on his. He licks along my bottom lip and I open my mouth for him. His tongue plunges in and I moan. He grabs my ass and pulls me into him and I can already feel him hardening through his trousers. Damn he’s a great kisser. I’m starting to get wet already. He uses his grip on my ass to lift me up and I wrap my legs round his waist. He pushes me against the wall next to the bar entrance and I moan at his roughness. I wrap my arms round his neck, grabbing his hair in my hands. I start trying to move my hips against him but his grip stops me and I whine.  
I moan as he starts kissing along my jaw to my earlobe. I gasp when he bites down gently on my ear. His hands are kneading my ass roughly and I know I’ll have bruises tomorrow but I don’t care. He starts to kiss down my neck making me moan when he sinks his teeth in when a drunken crowd comes out of the club, breaking the spell. Dean puts me back on my feet and we walk back to the motel. Dean has his hand round my waist, running his hand up and down my hips. I keep running a hand up and down his chest as we walk. We walk towards his car and I can’t help but to look it all over. It really is a sweet car.

“You really do like my car don’t you?” Dean laughs.

“What’s not to like?” I shrug.

“She’s my baby.” He grins.

“I should hope so. A car like that deserves to be cherished.”

“Sweet heart, you have no idea how hard you’re making me.” Dean groans.

I laugh until Dean grabs me again. He lifts me by my ass and I wrap my legs round his waist again. He leans me backwards onto the hood of the Impala and I moan. Fuck this is hot! He starts to undo the buttons of my sundress, kissing my skin as he goes. I moan and arch into him as he kisses between my breasts. He undoes all the buttons and opens my dress up so he has a complete view of the front of my body. He runs a finger along my pussy, over the top of my panties.

“Dean… room.” I gasp.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like exhibitionism.” He smirks, glancing up from where he’s licking around my belly button.

“Oh I like that just fine, as long as I’m drunk enough anyway. But I don’t want to dent or scratch your baby.” I gasp out.

“Oh Baby, I’m gonna fuck you so hard and make you cum so many times tonight.” Dean growls.

I moan at his words and at the look in his eyes. He lifts me up again and we go to my room. As I open the door I hear my phone ringing. I look at the phone and see it’s my ex. I decide to answer anyway.

“What do you want?” I snap into the phone.

‘Ex?’ Dean mouths at me and I nod my head.

“Babe I love you! Please come back!” He whines on the other end of the phone.

“Hell no!” I cry, about to hang up.

Suddenly Dean snatches my phone from me.

“Sorry, Dude, she’s found a real man who can make her scream his name as she cums.” He says then hangs up the phone.

“Oh so you think you can make me scream your name do you?” I ask, laughing and turning my phone off.

“Definitely.” He growls.

I walk over to the bed, dropping my dress and swaying my hips as I go. I hear Dean moan and I grin over my shoulder at him. I crawl onto the bed on my hands and knees, giving Dean a perfect view of my panty clad ass.

“Stay there.” Dean orders.

I freeze and look over my shoulder at him. His green eyes are blazing at me but, somehow, I know I can trust him. I guess he likes to be dominant. I’m sure the wetness soaking through my panties is proof enough for him that I really like a dominant guy. I continue to look at him, biting my lip in need. He just stands there looking at every inch of me that’s on display. He strips off his jacket, shirt and t-shirt so his well defined abs are on display. I moan at his body and wiggle my ass slightly. He raises an eyebrow at me and I stop, staying as still as possible.

“I told you to stay still. Go against my orders again and I’ll have to spank you.” He says gruffly.

I whine and resist the urge to writhe again. He smirks at me then walks up to me slowly. I moan as he trails his hands over my hips. I accidentally move my hips again and he slaps a hand on my ass. I cry out but manage to stay still.

“I told you to stay still!” He growls.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” I whimper.

He trails a finger along my slit over the top of my panties and I moan. 

“Stand up.” 

I stand up and stay still, looking at him and waiting for my next order. I can feel my wetness on the top of my thighs. My pussy is throbbing in time to my heartbeat. I bite my lip and Dean looks at it, eyes hungry and wanton.

“Take off your bra.”

I lick my lips, happy when Dean follows my tongue with his eyes, and decide to push Dean’s limits slightly. I unclasp my bra and hold the cups in place. I slowly lower the straps down my arms one at a time, making sure the cups stay exactly where they are. I wait for a few heartbeats before I whip the bra off fully and toss it at his head. He catches it and drops it on the floor, smiling at my ‘rebellion’. I smirk at him. 

“Panties off. Now!”

I decide to push him again. I turn round whilst gripping the waist of my panties. I open my legs hip width apart. I look over my shoulder at him, smirking. Then I slide my panties down my legs, bending at my waist, and slip my feet out. I stay bent over for a few seconds, intending to stand up straight after giving Dean a good view but before I can straighten up Dean grabs my hips and rubs me against his now bared erection. I moan and press myself into him. He runs a finger along my slit and I moan.  
“Trying to play with me, Baby? Trying to tease me?” He whispers darkly.

“Yes.” I reply.

He grabs my hair and pulls me up, nipping my ear as he pulls my head backwards over his shoulder.

“Yes, what?” He growls into my ear.

“Yes sir!” I groan, so aroused my blood feels like its on fire.

“I was going to take it easy on you but you’ve been such a bad girl I think I’m just going to fuck you now. Is that what you want?”

“Yes sir, please!” I moan.

He growls and pushes me forwards until I’m leaning on the bed on my hands. He kicks my legs wider. He keeps a grip on my hip whilst pushing a finger through my folds against my clit. I throw my head back and cry out as he starts rubbing my clit hard. I try to push back to get more friction but his grip on my hip is too strong. I know I’ll have a Dean’s hand shape bruise there tomorrow and it turns me on to know I’ll be marked as his. I whine as he pushes his finger against my clit harder. I can feel my pussy clench and I know I’m close, so close. I start alternating between moaning and panting at the sensations he’s causing. Just as I’m about to explode, he stops and removes his finger.

“Dean!” I whine.

“You don’t get to cum unless I say so.” He growls roughly.

“Yes Sir!” I whine.

He rubs a gentle hand up and down my back as I slowly come back from the edge. When I’m calm and breathing properly again he runs a finger down my slit again. I scream as he suddenly thrusts two fingers into my wet pussy. 

“Told you I’d make you scream, Baby.” He groans.

“You said you’d make me scream your name. I haven’t.” I gasp, smirking.

“Oh but you will.”

He starts thrusting his fingers in and out of my pussy, curling them so he rubs over my g-spot. He leans down and starts licking, kissing and nipping over my back. I’m moaning almost non-stop and trying to push back to get his fingers deeper but his iron grip on my hip stops me. Maybe I was wrong about him not being strong enough to kill vampires. I start to get close again, trying desperately not to give in and cum. I whine as he continues his fast deep pace. So close, so close. My sight starts to fade as I continue to fight against my orgasm. My pussy clenches and I let out a keening cry. Just as I’m about to reach that precipice Dean stops and removes his fingers. I scream a cry of frustration, begging him not to stop. To let me cum. To fuck me.

“Soon, Baby, soon. I’ll fuck you when you calm down.” He says softly. 

I whine and he turns me round. Grabbing my ass and pulling me into him, grinding me against his erection. I throw my head back and moan.

“I thought you were… Oh… supposed to be letting me calm down?” I gasp.

He just chuckles then kisses me hungrily, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I groan as our tongues battle for dominance. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs round his waist, crying out as his cock rubs along my pussy. 

“Oh, Baby, so wet for me. You’re dripping all over my cock.” He moans, biting down on my neck and suckling a mark there. 

“Fuck me, Dean, please! Let me cum!” I beg.

“Soon.” He says, smirking.

“Dean, if you don’t fuck me I’m gonna lay on that bed and make myself cum.” I growl at him, frustrated.

“You think you can give me an ultimatum, Sweetheart?” He grins.

I open my mouth to respond but I suddenly have Dean’s tongue in my mouth again. He ravishes my mouth until my lungs feel like they’ll explode from lack of oxygen. He smirks at me then throws me onto the bed. I yelp as I bounce twice. Then suddenly he’s on me, kissing me hard and roaming his hands all over my body. I moan and arch into him, wrapping my legs round his waist. He pins my wrists above my head in one hand and grips my hip with his other. I can’t move, I’m pinned completely still and helpless by him. I moan and he chuckles. He rubs his cock against my clit and I whine, trying to move against him.

“You want my cock, Baby? Want me to fuck you?” He growls in my ear.

“Yes Sir! Please!” I cry.

He thrusts into me in one go and I scream, fighting his grip on my wrist. He tightens his grip and starts pounding into me. My breasts bounce with every thrust and he hits my cervix every time. I cry out as he thrusts against my g-spot and hits my cervix over and over again. I scream and he thrusts faster. I’m so close! So very close!

“Dean I need to cum, please!” I scream.

“Soon, Baby.” He groans and I realise he’s close too. 

I tighten my pelvic muscles, making my pussy clamp down on his cock and he shouts. His breathing becomes erratic and his thrusts become less measured, hitting the same spots but not at the same time. Sweat drops from his forehead on to my shoulder. I can barely breathe, gasping with each thrust.

“Cum… now!” He orders and I explode.

I cum so hard my vision flashes white. I scream his name in one continuous sound. He thrusts once more and roars my name, filling my pussy with his seed. Our orgasms seem to last forever and he continues to thrust until I start to come back down and his cock is empty. When we finish he collapses on the bed next to me and we both gasp for air. He pulls me into him so that he’s spooning my back and starts running his fingers through my hair. 

“Told you I’d make you scream my name.” He chuckles.

“Wow! Just… wow!” I reply.

“Oh Baby, I’m just getting started. That was just round one.” He laughs.

That was round one?! I guess I’ll be heading home the day after tomorrow then. Something tells me I’m going to need tomorrow to recover but at least I know I don’t need my ex anymore.


	3. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Dean takes an unhealthy interest in you.
> 
> Warning- rape/non-con.
> 
> Written for- Alex.

I sigh tiredly as I serve a new customer his drinks. I’m run off my feet and I’m only half way through my shift at the bar. I just want to get home, curl up and sleep. The place is busier than I’ve EVER seen it and I’ve worked here for three years! My eyes keep roaming over to a guy sitting at the end of the bar. He’s been here since my shift started and he doesn’t look like he’s going to be leaving any time soon. He’s REALLY good looking. He’s rugged with piercing green eyes that seem to be able to look right into my soul.   
I do my best to ignore him unless I have to serve him but wherever I go I can feel his eyes burning into me. Every time I have to go past him I feel his hand slide against me but when I look at him both his hands are on the bar. Every time I serve him a drink he tries to flirt with me. I shoot him down every time but he seems determined.  
I have about an hour left of my shift by the time things start to slow down. The guy motions for another drink and I serve him with a smile. He grins back at me and as I turn to walk away he grabs my wrist gently to stop me. I look down at his grip and then back up to his eyes, raising my eyebrow at him. 

“Come on, Sweetheart, I just want to talk.” He smiles.

“Sorry I’m busy.” I reply.

“It’s died down a bit so surely you can have a small conversation with me?” He says smoothly.

“What do you want?” I ask exasperated.

“You.” He replies smugly.

“Well, sorry, but I’m not interested.” I snap, pulling my hand from his grasp and walking away.

I start serving another customer when I see the guy slam his glass down on the bar and storm out of the bar. I give a silent sigh in relieve and manage to forget him for the rest of my shift. 

 

After my shift I head back to my apartment. It’s only a short walk from the bar but tonight it feels so much creepier. It’s strange, I’m not normally creeped out by walking in the dark but this time I’m nervous and jumpy. I spot something moving in the shadows and I run the rest of the way home. I manage to put the key in the door and open it but just as I’m about to step in to my apartment someone grabs me from behind, covering my mouth with his hand.   
I struggle but it does no good. He pushes me against the wall of my hallway, pinning me by the throat, and closing my front door. I see that it’s the guy from the bar. I try struggling again but he tightens his grip and leans down towards me.

“Stop struggling slut or I will snap your neck.” He hisses angrily.

I whimper and freeze, terrified that he might follow through with his threat. He moves so his body is flush against me. I whimper again but stay absolutely still. He runs his hand from my throat down to my breast and squeezes it roughly making me cry out in surprise and pain. 

“You should’ve just agreed earlier. It would’ve been so much nicer, Sweetheart.” He whispers into my ear.

“Please! Please don’t do this!” I cry, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

“Shut up slut! You want this, you know you do! I bet you’re already wet for me.” He growls.

“No please!” I cry out.

“Shut up!” He yells, grabbing my hair and yanking painfully.

I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut. He licks along my ear and nibbles on my earlobe and I’m sickened at the fact that I’m getting wet at his actions. His other hand runs down to my mound and squeezes it hard through my skirt. I cry out and he chuckles.

“That’s it slut. Let me know how much you like it.” 

I whimper when he pulls out a huge knife, fearing what he is going to do next. What he does is slices my top open and cuts my skirt off. I don’t dare to move in case the knife slips, all I can do is watch and hope for a moment to escape. When he’s disposed of my clothes he grabs my hair and yanks my head back, holding the knife to my throat.

“Take me to the bedroom.” He growls and I swear his eyes have turned black.

“No!” I cry beginning to struggle again.

I stop with a gasp as I feel the knife dig in to my flesh. 

“Stupid little whore. What did you think was going to happen, sweetheart?” He says with a smirk.

He leans down and licks the blood away and I can’t help the little gasp of pleasure that leaves my lips at the sensation. He continues to kiss up my neck until he reaches just below my ear. He bites down and I moan, arching into him on reflex. He chuckles into my ear before licking up the shell of it. I feel slightly sickened at the way my body is reacting but I can’t seem to stop myself from getting wet at his actions.

“Bedroom now.” He growls and I lead him to my room.

When we enter the room he grins at the sight of my bed. He uses the grip in my hair to pull me towards the bed. He puts the knife away and pulls out a set of strange looking handcuffs. I kick down on his shin and his grip relaxes on my hair as he grunts in pain. I stomp on his foot and he releases me completely with a curse.   
I run round him and head towards my front door. I don’t care that all I’m wearing is bra, panties and heels. All I care about is escaping before he rapes and kills me. I get to the door but don’t manage to open it more than an inch before I’m being grabbed by the hair and throat. I get spun round and pin me to the door, closing it in the process. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” He snarls at me, tightening his grip on my throat.

I gasp, trying to get some air and he releases my throat slightly. I take a deep ragged breath in and cough slightly.

“Well?” He growls.

“I don’t want this. Please!” I whine.

He smirks at me as he plunges a finger under my panties and into my wet pussy. He pulls his hand away and holds it up so I can see my juices coating his finger. 

“Seems like you do want this to me.” He smiles, pushing his finger into my mouth so I taste my own arousal.

He drags me back to the bedroom and this time I don’t fight him as he lays me on the bed and cuffs my wrists to the headboard above my head. He straddles my waist and uses his knife to cut off my underwear. He opens my legs wide and lays between them. When I realise I’m on display for him I try to pull away but his grip on my thighs is too tight for me to move.

“Such a little slut. So wet for me and yet you keep trying to tell me you don’t want this.” He smirks.

“I don’t, please, don’t do this.” I beg.

“I’ll make you a deal. If I make you cum, you let me fuck you. If I don’t, I’ll leave.” He smiles.

“H… how long will you give yourself to make me cum?” I ask.

“Five minutes and when you cum, you have to scream my name.” 

“And you’ll really leave without doing anything else to me?”

“If I don’t make you cum, yeah.”

“Deal.” I whisper, figuring this is my only chance.

He smirks and crawls up my body so he can kiss me. He bites on my bottom lip and as I open my mouth to yelp he plunges his tongue into my mouth. I can’t help but moan at the taste of him and he starts to ravish my mouth. 

“Deal.” He gasps as he pulls away. 

He pulls out his phone and sets the timer on it to countdown five minutes. He shows me his phone as he does and then stands it up against my bedside lamp so we can both see the timer. He then crawls back between my legs and lies down. He leans his head down and sucks my clit into his mouth. I cry out and can’t help bucking my hips up to meet his mouth. He moves down and plunges his tongue into my pussy, twisting it slightly so it hits a sensitive spot. He continues these movements over and over again. Suck, plunge, suck, plunge on and on. I clench my teeth as I try to fight against the pressure building in my stomach.  
I can’t believe my body is betraying me like this! He sucks my clit and pushes a finger into my core, making me cry out with pleasure at the sensation. I can’t think anymore. Everything he’s doing is just SO good! I’m moaning and writhing, grinding myself against him to ease the ache forming. I moan his name as he pushes a second finger into my pussy, continuing to suck and lick my clit.  
Hearing his name seems to egg him on as he begins to thrust his fingers faster, making them hit that sensitive spot each time he does. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

“Cum for me Baby. Cum all over my hand so I can lick your taste off my fingers.” He growls adding a third finger into me.

My body is tensing all over. My eyes are squeezed shut and my mouth is open as I pant for breath. I’m almost there. So close. Suddenly he twists his fingers and bites down on my clit. I fall over the edge, screaming his name through my orgasm as wave after wave of pleasure crashes down on me.  
As I come down from my high I look down at Dean between my legs. He is licking his hand clean of my juices and moaning in glee at the taste. Just them his timer goes off and I jump in shock. He looks up at me and smirks.

“Made you cum.” He grins.

He gets off the bed and strips his clothes off. I whimper when I see the size of his cock. He’s huge! I don’t know why but I want him. I want him inside me. I want to know how it’ll feel to be stretched by him. 

“Like what you see slut?” Dean smirks.

“Yes.” I reply quietly.

He just grins and starts to pump a hand up and down his dick. I moan at the sight and he climbs on to the bed. He wraps his hand round my throat and squeezes slightly. My mouth opens as I gasp for air. My fear suddenly comes back tenfold. I remember what the situation is here and I struggle against him. He just smirks at my squirming. He lets go of my throat and I gasp in air, throat aching.  
He moves in-between my legs and pins my hips to the bed. I start to kick my legs at him but he just lays between them, pushing his groin tighter against mine so I can’t land a blow. He uses one hand to rub his cock against my clit and I bite my lip to stop the moan from escaping.

“We made a deal, remember? I’m going to fuck you now and you’re gonna scream my name when you cum.” He growls before pushing himself into me in one go.

I cry out in pain as he makes my pussy unwillingly stretch for him. I know I’m going to be bruised by his dick and I start sobbing at the unwelcome invasion on my body. He doesn’t give me any time to adjust, just starts pounding away at me. He kneels up, clutching my legs round his waist as he thrusts in and out of my aching pussy.  
The change of position meant he was hitting my g-spot with every thrust so now all I feel is pleasure. It’s not long before I’m moaning in pleasure and trying to help him thrust deeper. He’s grunting and groaning my name as my pussy tightens more and more around his cock. His thrusts start to get erratic and he moves a hand down to my clit, rubbing it and moaning for me to cum.  
I’m right on the edge when he suddenly pinches my clit hard and I cum, walls clamping round his dick. I arch and scream his name as my climax washes over me, making me see flashes of colour. Two more thrusts and Dean is joining me in pleasure. He cries my name as he cums inside me. I can feel his cock twitching as my pussy milks it dry.  
When we’re both finished he collapses on top of me, holding his weight on his elbows so he doesn’t crush me. He kisses me gently and undoes the cuffs on my wrists. He lays next to me and pulls me over so I’m curled up on his chest.

“Are you okay, baby?” He whispers, running his hand through my hair.

“Mmm.” I hum sleepily.

“Told you you’d enjoy it if we acted out your little rape fantasy.” He says and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

“I’m just lucky enough you were willing to try.” I murmur.

“Anything for my woman.”

“I love you Dean, my wonderful demon.”


	4. Suicidal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're depressed and have suicidal thoughts but, just maybe, Dean's love can save you.
> 
> WARNING- Depression. Suicidal Thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so normally my stories always end up in smut but with this story i decided against having smut in it. I felt that smut would take away the point of the story which is how hard it can be for someone who suffers depression and how much they hate the fact that they can't change anything about it. Just remember, if you suffer from depression, always keep fighting because people DO care about you even when he don't believe it.

Suicidal Love

 

How can someone feel lonely when they’re surrounded by friends and family? I honestly don’t know, but it’s how I feel. It’s so horrible suffering from depression, this morning I was excited about coming to this bar for a family member’s birthday but by the afternoon I just wanted to curl up under my quilt and cry. I don’t even know why my mood changed, it just did. I hate that I suffer from this illness, that I can become so upset for no reason and I don’t know how to cheer up.   
I look around at all the happy faces and I feel so lonely and upset. They’d all be so much better off without me. I bet none of them would even care if I was never seen before. They’d probably celebrate the fact that they didn’t have to deal with me anymore.   
I see my Mother look over at me with a worried look and my heart twists. She’s so concerned about me. She keeps saying I should go to the Doctor but I keep refusing. All the Doctor wants to do is make me take anti-depressants but I hate them! They make me feel like a zombie. I can’t believe I’m making my Mother worry so much when she should be having fun. They would all be so much better if I just died and they never had to deal with me again.  
I slip out of the bar, thinking of ways I could do it. Hanging myself wouldn’t work, I don’t have anything to attach a rope to. I could swallow my Mother’s sleeping pills but the she’d feel guilty and it would be a really painful way to go, all my internal organs slowly shutting down one by one. I could cut my wrists but that would mean being brave enough to slice into the skin deep enough to bleed enough. 

“Oh jeez! I’m so sorry!” I gasp as I walk straight into someone.

“It’s okay.” The guy says.

I look up into his brilliant green eyes and his friendly smile and burst into tears. He looks taken aback for a second but then puts his arm around my shoulders.

“It’s okay! Honestly! I’m not going to complain about a beautiful woman bumping against me.” He chuckles.

“I’m not beautiful! I’m stupid and useless and clumsy and everyone would be better off if I just died!” I sob into his chest, all my feelings just bursting from me.

“Hey! Don’t ever think that! You are beautiful and I’m sure everyone you know would be heartbroken if something happened to you!” He says sternly, moving me back a step so he can look in my eyes.

“You’re wrong.” I sniff.

“Come on.” He says after a second.

“Wait! Where are you taking me?” I ask alarmed, realising that he’s a complete stranger.

“Why do you care? If I’m a serial killer I’ll just be helping you out, won’t I?” He replies slyly.

“Don’t make fun of me!” I snap.

“I’m not but the fact that you care about your own safety means you don’t really want to die.” He grins smugly.

I follow him. I don’t know why but I trust him. He leads me to a beautiful ’67 Chevy Impala and I can’t help but moan when I see it. 

“I knew I liked you. I’m Dean and this is my Baby.” He grins.

“Nice!” I compliment the car and then tell him my name.

We get in the car and he drives us to a lookout point. We sit on the hood of the Impala, after he makes me remove my shoes so I don’t dent her, and look up at the stars. We end up sitting here for hours just chatting. He tells me all about his life, shocked when I believe him about him being a monster hunter. I tell him about my life, including that I believe in monsters because my first stay at a mental health hospital was due to seeing my Grandfather being killed by a wendigo. We laugh as we realise it was his Father-like friend, Bobby, who saved me.

“Thank you for tonight, Dean, but why did you do it? Why did you tell me about yourself?” I ask as we pull up outside my house.

“I don’t know. You seem to be easy to talk to and I wanted to make you feel better.” He smiles.

“Will you be in town for long?” I ask.

“Few days.” He replies.

“Well, I hope I’ll see you again before you leave.” I say, getting out of the car.

“How about tomorrow?” He says, leaning across the front seat to look at me.

“Dean, it sounds like you’re asking me out on a date.” I giggle.

“I am.” He grins, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” I smile, blushing slightly.

He smiles at me and watches me walk to my front door. He waits until my Mother opens the door and then drives away.

 

 

A few months later, I’ve moved into the bunker with Sam and Dean after demons found out that Dean and I are together and kept trying to come after me to get to him. I’ve been happy so far but then this morning I wake up and feel so depressed. I don’t even know why; I just know I can’t find the motivation to get out of bed. Dean woke up a couple of hours ago and I hear him back into the room but I just lay there staring into space.

“Baby, you okay?” He asks gently.

“Fine.” I sigh, trying to sound happy.

“Having a down day?” He asks, kneeling on the floor in front of where I’m lying.

I feel tears prick my eyes as I nod at him. He’s so sweet and caring, I don’t deserve him. He’s fully aware of how much I suffer from depression and he’s so understanding about it. He never tries to push me into taking medication, says it’s my choice, but he also makes sure someone’s with me if he has to go on a hunt and I’m having a bad day. I feel so horrible for all the trouble I put him through.

“Do you want breakfast?” 

“Not hungry.” I mumble.

“Okay.” He smiles.

He stands up and walks away and I hear him leave the room. I sigh as the tears start to slide down my face. I hate this! I hate feeling like this for no reason! I hate making everyone else suffer because of me! I start to sob quietly, wishing I could be normal.  
I hear a noise at the door and then I see Dean walk in front of me. He places a tray with some breakfast bars, chocolate and ice cream on it onto the bedside table. Then he pulls the quilt off me gently, grabs a fleece throw and lays down behind me. He wordlessly spreads the throw over us and then cuddles me close, spooning me with his arms around my waist. He snuggles his face into my neck.

“I love you just the way you are, Baby. I wouldn’t change anything about you ever.” He whispers in my ear.

“I’m sorry.” I whimper, sobbing harder.

“For what? Being the intelligent, beautiful, caring woman I love? Who fights every single day to make sure her depression doesn’t beat her? Who refuses to quit even when she’s at her lowest? The only person, other than Sammy, that I have to live for? Because you better not be apologising for having a down day because it’s not your fault. I don’t care how many down days I have to take care of you through because I love you and you are always there to make me feel better after a hunt no matter how bad it went or how injured I am. If you can treat my injuries, I can treat yours because they are the same even if yours aren’t physical. You hear me?” He says intently.

I turn over and snuggle into his chest, sobbing as he rubs my back gently. We end up spending the rest of the day curled up in bed together, just cuddling with Dean whispering his love and reassurances to me the whole time. Maybe, just maybe, I can keep going. Keep fighting. With the love of this wonderful guy who doesn’t judge me for my flaws.

“Always keep fighting.” He whispers.

“I will.” I whisper back.

;


End file.
